


Changes

by Warriordevil



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Beach Day, Not too sure yet, my attempts at angst, probably going to be a happy ending, roman is trying to be funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriordevil/pseuds/Warriordevil
Summary: The dark sides have all received their animal forms, except Virgil.OFFICIALLY ABANDONED. I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING TO WRITE.
Kudos: 9





	Changes

Virgil sat back, watching Patton and Roman laughing, and Logan studying something on the warm, sunny beach in the Imagination. The waves lapped against the bright sand in a soothing rhythm, and Virgil closed his eyes. The sun felt warm on his too-pale skin. Suddenly, the heat was gone, and Virgil opened his eyes to find Roman standing over him. 

“Why are you here if you aren’t going to participate?”

Virgil sneered up at him.

“I’m here because I don’t want to upset Patton.”

“Well then, we’ll have to do something about this then.”

Roman leaned down and wrapped his arms around Virgil. The anxious side yelped, and wrapped his arms around Roman’s neck. 

“Put me down, Roman!”

Virgil squirmed, but it only made Roman tighten his grip. 

“Put me down!”

Roman paused “Alright.”

Virgil blinked, surprised that Roman would actually listen to him, but instead of gently placing him on the ground, Roman tossed him through the air, and Virgil landed in the water. He came up, coughing up water and sputtering for breath. 

“What the hell, Roman!”

The fanciful trait simply shrugged. “You asked me to put you down.”

Virgil got up, and stalked back to where he had been sitting before. Taking his hoodie and shirt off, he laid them on a nearby rock to dry. He had sand all over now. Trying to brush it off, he froze when he saw the dime-sized splotch of purple on his stomach.

“Are you alright Virgil?”

Virgil took a breath to steady his voice before responding to Logan.

“Yeah. Everything's just peachy.”


End file.
